ruby_cavernsfandomcom-20200215-history
Help (EC)
Welcome to the Help Page! Don't expect much here, except some generic Roguelike talk. The first hint is obvious: this game is about experimenting, learning from your mistakes, and not being afraid to go out of your comfort zone. Use item combo's, play different strategies, and eventually I'm sure you'll make it! ...what? This wasn't what you wanted? ...you want actual gameplay help? Ok, ok, fine. Let's start with some generic rules! The Rules of Roguelike First and foremost: you need to accept that permadeath is your main enemy. '''Any mistake on low (or high) health could instantly kill you, rendering your entire run '''completely useless! If you have ANY way to recover your current situation, be it a healing potion, an emergency scroll, or a cowardly flight, use that! If you don't, you die, and all your healing potions are useless! Don't save up! Don't be the guy who has five full health in his backpack and dies with them. You only get one chance to make it! That having said, use your items sparingly. If you can make it out of a situation alive, heal up, and move on. The Dungeon doesn't have a lot of room for extra items, and all your things are rare. Balance your healing: don't immediately grab that potion, but for the love of Dionae, do it when you're about to die! Maybe there's another one around the corner, who knows! Now: Crowd Control. It's relatively rare to be swarmed, but absolutely possible. Unless you have something like a Void Rock, TNT, or other area-of-effect items (use those instead), you'll have to split them up first. The best way to do this is run towards an (preferable already-known) area, and line one up in a gap, with the rest behind it. Kill them one by one, and you'll take the least amount of damage. Health balancing is important, Experience goes automatically, but how about Magic? Generally, having full magic is bad, as you cannot gain any more and don't use it. Any Spell or Tool that can be used, should be used as much as possible. Make sure to use your Magic on the things you want the most, but do use it as much as you can, as it will regenerate quickly anyway. You can, of course, save up for boss battles or anything similar. Gold is probably the most important resource. You can get almost anything with it, and you can almost always spend it. There are shops on floor 1-4, including secret floors, so finding the shop should be somewhat of a priority. Only buy expensive things like weapons/armor if you have to, or if you're really rich. Shop Casts, Scrolls and Potions can only consist out of 4 possibilities, so it's a great idea to buy them to identify important items. Refilling can be useful, but keep in mind that the results are still random, so you may spend too much before getting what you wand. I'm gonna go ahead and guess you saw some things you couldn't quite understand. You would've understood them after a few times, but here's a list of weird things anyway. Hidden Gems Floor 1.5 entrance is opened by walking over (or attacking, in 1.1.4+) the four spider webs directly next to the trapdoor. Floor 2.5 entrance is opened by sending a redstone signal to the iron trapdoor. You can stand on pressure plates, and activate levers with Use. Even though repeaters are present, this puzzle can completely be solved turn-based. Floor 3.5 entrance is tricky! At the start of the floor, the block you begin on is actually a Grave. Using it will summon a Spirit as normal; however, also a piece of Glass will appear. Watch out: getting hit by anything will instantly shatter the Glass in your inventory! Use the small empty plate on the Altar on the same floor with the glass in your inventory, and you gain access. Any of these three entrances can also be skipped completely by mining them with a Pickaxe. Honor is a system created to encourage good behavior, and discourage bad behavior, without ruling it out. It works as following! Honor You always start with 0 Honor. Some actions change your Honor. It's always relative to your current value, which can be seen by checking your stats with Use. The most important Honor-changing actions are listed below: As you may have noticed, it's a two-sided system: you gain Honor automatically, but very slowly, while losing Honor is a willing action, but goes rapidly. Unless you're going for high Honor, stealing an item or using a statue doesn't hurt much, because you'll earn it back (a bit) anyway. So, what exactly does Honor do? First, it has to be clear that any Honor between -4 and 4 does nothing, period. Anything above or below triggers effects. You may see a pattern: high Honor is hard to get, but gives incredible rewards, while low Honor is easy to get, but yields many penalties. However, low Honor does give more items! If you have good stats or ways to deal with strong enemies, you may consider lowering your attitude...